


Time is strange

by Bongo99



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bongo99/pseuds/Bongo99
Summary: When sacrificing Chloe something weird happens.This is my first try at writing anything, so sorry if its boring.It won't include a lot of romance mainly because Im not very good at writing.





	1. The sacrifice

 

 

> "I can't."
> 
> They were standing on top of the hill, next to the lighthouse where they spent most of their childhood playing as pirates. They were safe up there as they watched the storm effortlessly tear Arcadia Bay apart house by house. They couldn't look anymore when they thought of the people who lived in them.
> 
> "You have to, Max. My mother, everyone at blackwell, hell, even my step....father deserves to live!" -Chloe shouted as her bright blue hair flew around in the wind. She was grateful that it was raining, because she didn't want Max to see her cry.
> 
> After hesitating for a minute, Max walked to the cliff and took out the butterfly picture she took in the bathroom. _Feels like it was months ago_.  
>  "I will never forget you" -she said as she hugged the punk.  
>  "Go, do it before I freak!"- cried Chloe.
> 
> Max looked at the photo. After a few seconds of concentrating everything started to become blurry. In the last moment a hand touched her shoulder.  
>  "Max, I..." but everything disappeared.
> 
> _________________
> 
> She found herself in the bathroom as the orange wave reconstructed the world around her.  
>  After taking the photo again she hid behind the corner and waited for them to come in.
> 
> _What was she trying to say?_
> 
> Her body uncontrollably shakes as she hears the door open.
> 
> The conversation is the same as last time, except Chloe sounds way calmer,  _almost like she's trying to keep Nathan calm._
> 
> Max couldn't fight the curiosity and decided to peek.  
>  Her heart skipped a beat.  
>  Chloe was looking in her direction.
> 
> _What the hell? Did she notice me? Should I rewind?_
> 
>   
>  "What the fuck were you looking at?" -asked Nathan with a paranoid voice.  
>  "Nothing, now lets- "Don't lie to me , bitch!"-says as he slowly walks towards the corner.  
>  "Dude, I said noone's there! Turn around!" -Chloe urged him as she grabbed his shoulder.
> 
> Nathan stood still for a moment, took a deep breath, then turned around, aiming a revolver at Chloe.  
>    
>  "Where did you get that?? You're going to get into hella more trouble for this than drugs!"
> 
> "Don't ever tell me what to do! I'm so sick of people trying to control me!"-he screamed at the top of his lungs as he pushed Chloe to the cold wall.
> 
> Max can't let her die. She is nothing without Chloe. The only person that talked to her and never made fun of her. Her best friend. But the Chloe in this timeline will never know how Max feels because she's letting her die.
> 
> Unless.... she uncomfortably stared at the fire alarm for a long time.  _No, that would be stupid. I came back to prevent the storm._
> 
> _But what if it comes anyway? I'd kill her for no reason then._
> 
> "Get that gun away from me, you psycho!" as she heard that sentence she instinctively jumped at the fire alarm, breaking it with her palm, ignoring all the cuts.  
>  A second later the loud siren filled the room.  
>  Nathan turned around with a shocked expression. That's all Chloe needed, she kicked him between the legs and pushed him on the floor.
> 
> The gun fired when hitting the ground, smashing a mirror dangerously close to Max. After kicking the gun away she twisted Nathan's arm so he couldn't move.
> 
> Max stood there shocked after she realized what she did.  _Why did I do that?? Now the storm will be there and I'll have to come back again to kill her!_
> 
> The next sentence made her blood run cold.
> 
> "Max, you can come out now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, you can come out now."

_Whathowwhenwhowhy?_

"Max I know you're there."

_How did she see me?_

As she came out of cover she saw Chloe holding Nathan's twisted arm while kneeling next to him.

"Chloe....? What happened?" her body moved uncontrollably as she hugged the punk.  
"I don't know. We were at the lighthouse when everything faded away and I woke up outside the bathroom. I thought if I could prevent Nathan from shooting me in the first place then you wouldn't need to rewind and the storm wouldn't come. But that failed I guess."  
"Chloe?"  
".....yes?"  
"You wanted to say something at the lighthouse. What was it?"  
"I..Uhh nothing important" replied Chloe instantly.  
The bathroom door swung open.  
"What's going on in here?" asked david as he rushed in.  
"Finally! Help me sir, these monsters attacked me!" said Nathan with a fake voice.  
"Oh shut the fuck up" replied Chloe while rolling her eyes.  
"Sir, Nathan came in here and pulled a gun on Chloe. I triggered the fire alarm so she had time to neutralized him"  
"Are you okay?" asked David with a concerned look.  
"Yes" they both replied.  
"Glad to hear that. I'll call the police, there's no way he buys his way out of this one." said David as he pulled out his phone. "You girls go have some fresh air while we wait."

When they left the bathroom Max got an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. Something was different. Like she forgot something important. She looked around. Nothing.  
Then she remembered.

"Maxaroni, are you okay?" asked Chloe with a worried expression.  
"When I photo jump I usually "skip" the time between the changes and the jump. This time that didn't happen. Weird. Maybe you coming with me makes us relive the whole week?"  
"Don't ask me, Im not the time lord here. Wait, do we have to like... retrace every step?"  
"Not all I guess, but we have a few things to do. Like saving Kate."

She smiled as she remembered something.  
"Chloe! Since Nathan is caught Kate won't be bullied anymore! That means she won't... You know.."

The memory of her jumping off that roof still haunted her. But it wasn't her fault. She was already on that roof for a reason. At least that's what everyone kept telling her. But she knows she could have saved her. And she will this week.

A few minutes later the police arrived.  
After bringing them to the station they questioned them. They didn't say anything about Jefferson because they have no way of knowing about him and Nathan will tell everything anyway.

It didn't take long before her parents called her. After saying "I'm fine" and "No, I don't want to go home." for what felt like a hundred times and talking about plans for the break they finally said goodbye to eachother.

_What would I say? Hey pops, your daughter can kinda travel in time?_

Joyce and David agreed to let Max sleep at them until classes are paused.  
"Chloe, come here! Quick! shouted Max.  
"What?"asked Chloe as she ran down the stairs.  
"Look."  
The evening news were talking about Jefferson and Nathan being arrested.  
"We did it Max!"  
"I'm not so sure"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Chloe, the storm is still coming..." her voice became small.  
"What if it isn't coming? Maybe me acting differently prevented it?" the punk replied, trying to cheer her up.  
"Maybe you're right. But what if you're not?"  
"We'll see, Maxipad. If it goes wrong we can just try another way.  
"...I hate that name" said Max after a long sigh.  
"I know." They both laughed.

 

She woke up in a forest.  
It was dark, she could barely see anything.  
She wasn't at the lighthouse.  
It took her a while to notice someone standing to her right with a lowered head.  
The figure raised its head and looked right at Max.  
"Hello, Maxine." a female voice filled the forest, it felt like the voice was coming from everywhere.  
"Who are you??"  
"That is not important for now."  
"Are you here to tell me I fucked up? That I started the storm again? If yes just leave me alone!"  
"The opposite."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You don't understand yet. I'll explain later." It stared at her for a few seconds , slightly leaning its head on the right. "Oh."  
"What?" asked Max, visibly frustrated.  
"He found you." it answered in a calm voice while looking slightly to the left.  
"Who?" her frustration turned into panic.  
Someone grabbed her shoulder.  
As she turned around she almost got a heart attack.  
"Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
